The Rutland Hospital Inc. of Rutland, Vermont and the four community Oncologists practicing in Vermont have formed a consortium for the purposes of establishing a cooperative cancer control and clinical research program in a rural area. The Green Mountain Oncology Group (GMOG) will join with the Vermont Regional Cancer Center (VRCC) for the purposes of: 1. Developing and participating in high priority Phase II, Phase III, and adjuvant treatment clinical trial protocols of the NSABP, ECOG and VRCC. 2. Providing the administrative, oncology nursing and data management support so that the practicing oncologists and primary care physicians can participate effectively in these clinical trials. 3. Providing a quality control system to assure complete and accurate data collection. 4. Providing for the analysis, presentation, and publication of the results of the clinical trials. 5. Further developing and refining cancer control activities which will measurably improve the quality of cancer care provided in the region. 6. Expanding the GMOG by assisting oncologists and hospitals in the region to formalize clinical research and cancer control programs. 7. Serving as a model for development of the rural community hospital oncology program.